Electroplating is used in integrated circuit manufacturing processes to form electrically conductive structures. For example, in a copper damascene process, electroplating is used to form copper lines and vias within channels previously etched into a dielectric layer. In such a process, a seed layer of copper is first deposited into the channels and on the substrate surface via physical vapor deposition. Then, electroplating is used to deposit a copper layer over the seed layer such that the channels are filled. Excess copper is then removed by chemical mechanical polishing, thereby forming the individual copper features.